iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
House Marbrand
House Marbrand of Ashemark is one of the main noble Houses of the Kingdom of the Rock. Their seat is the castle of Ashemark, located in a hilly region of the Westerlands and at the beginning of the Tumblestone river. The Marbrand sigil is a burning tree, orange on smoke. The words of House Marbrand are "Burning Bright". History Damon Marbrand's Lordship (274 AC - 304 AC) Lord Damon Marbrand's rule saw many wars. Robert's Rebellion, The War of the Five Kings and The Queens Conquest. During the War of the Five Kings, Damon's son Addam was named Commander of the City Watch of Kings Landing after being presented to King Joffrey I for distinguishing himself at the Battle of the Blackwater. During King Robb Stark's campaign in the Westerlands, Ashemark was taken by him and his forces. After King Robb's murder at the Red Wedding, the Northern troops that occupied Ashemark abandoned it and left Damon to rebuild. Addam commanded the outriders of Jamie Lannister's force in the siege of Riverrun. After Damon Marbrand's death in 304 AC, Addam resigns as commander of the City Watch of Kings Landing and returns home to Ashemark to become Lord. Addam Marbrand's Lordship (304 AC - 327 AC) Lord Addam Marbrand ruled for 23 years and only fathered one child, Lorent. During his rule, the Marbrand's were involved in the Harvest War. The war was sparked by a petty skirmish at a tourney hosted by Tyrion Lannister. House Marbrand took the side of the rebels, hoping to overthrow the 'monstrous dwarf'.The following years saw bloodshed between the Houses of the Westerlands and battles that scarred the lands. Ashemark was the first battle of the war and, known as the Battle of the Ashes. Tyrion Lannister sent Lord Rollam Westerling and 7,000 men to the castle, hoping to destroy Ser Addam and cut off one of the heads of the rebellion. Ser Addam attacked the encampment with a force half the size of Lord Rollam's and proceeded to slaughter them, taking only a few hostages including Lord Rollam. The corpses of the slain were hung up on posts along the river road from a halfway point between Casterly Rock and Ashemark, up to the Golden Tooth. Signs were hung around the necks of the corpses saying "We support the Lord of Ashes." With Lord Addam away fighting the war, Tyrion sent 8,000 men to Ashemark in hopes to capture it. Along the way, approximately 2,000 soldiers abandoned the Lannister host after seeing the corpses posted at every mile along the road. Despite losing 2,000 men the host was easily able to capture Ashemark which had only a few hundred soldiers defending it, after Forley Prester, brother of Addam's wife, offers the Castellan of Ashemark gold for surrendering. That Castellan was then hung after the troops realized he was the same Castellan that held Ashemark during the Battle of the Ashes. Addam fought in the Battle of the Bloody Hills, the last battle of the war. The Lannister and Rebel armies collided on the road between the Pendric Hills and the Blades (A mountain range near the middle of the Westerlands). When the fighting looked to be done, Lyonel Lannister approached Addam Marbrand, the last survivor of the battle, and threw the heads of Selwyn Silverhands, Edwyn Sarsfield, and then the upper half of Brax's helmet at the feet of the last leader in the Rebel army. Addam had his own trophy, and he threw Tyrion's head at the feet of his foe, then kneeled and surrendered. His army did the same, ending the Harvest War once and for all. The year following the battle, Addam passed away in his sleep from complications from an injury he sustained during the Battle of the Bloody Hills. Alyx Prester, Addam's wife, would be named Regent until their son Lorent came of age. Lord Addam 'Lord of Ashes' Marbrand would be immortalized in a statue of copper, placed in the Ashemark town squre. Lorent Marbrand's Lordship (327 AC - 359 AC) Lord Lorent Marbrand's rule of 32 years saw nothing but peace. Tension still existed between the noble houses of the Westerlands, but the Harvest War was over and the Westerlands had to rebuild. Lorent fathered two children with Jeyne Kenning, Alyssa and Aethan Marbrand. Lorent commissioned the copper statue of his father, Addam, a few months into his rule. Gerion Lannister, years later, would court Alyssa and the two would fall in love. Gerion and Alyssa married in 342 AC, giving birth to their first child, Lucion Lannister, in their first year of marriage. Lorent passed away in 359 AC at the age of 35 from a hunting accident, leaving his son Aethan as Lord of Ashemark. Aethan Marbrand's Lordship (359 AC - Present) Lord Aethan Marbrand is the current Lord of Ashemark. When on a visit to Casterly Rock to visit his sister and her children, he fell in love with a distant relative of Gerion's named Rohanne. The two would marry a year later in 360 AC. Aethan and Rohanne gave birth to two children, Kyla in 362 AC and Damon in 365 AC. Alyssa passed away in 367 AC from complications of childbirth, during the birth of her fifth and final child, Ellyn Lannister. After Gerion Lannister declared himself King of the Rock and independent of the Iron Throne, he called for a war council in which Aethan would attend. After he arrived, he found out of the death of his King and gave his condolences to Lucion. He is currently at Castamere for a council with the Ironborn to plan a siege on Queens Landing to over throw the Iron Throne and allow the Seven Kingdoms to once again rule themselves. Family Tree * Lord Damon Marbrand (d. 304 AL) * Unknown Wife ** Lord Addam Marbrand (d. 327 AL) ** Alyx Prester(grandmother) (d. 340 AL) *** Lord Lorent Marbrand (d. 359 AL) *** Jeyne Kenning **** Alyssa Marbrand (d. 367 AL) **** Gerion Lannister (d. 367 AL) ***** Lucion Lannister ***** Martyn Lannister ***** Marissa Lannister ***** Joanna Lannister ***** Ellyn Lannister **** Aethan Marbrand **** Rohanne Lannister ***** Kyla Marbrand ***** Damon Marbrand Fun Facts Ser Lorent Marbrand served on the Kingsguard for King Viserys I Targaryen. During the Blackfyre Rebellion, Lorent chose to side with the Blacks and was named Lord Commander of Queen Rhaenyra's Queensguard. Lorent was killed during the riot of Kings Landing. Ser Denys Marbrand was a participant of the Tourney at Ashford, a tourney in celebration of Lord Ashford's daughter's thirteenth name day. While there is no mention of Ser Denys' ranking in the tournament, the tourney saw the death of Prince Baelor Targaryen, Hand of the King and heir to the Iron Throne. Lady Jeyne Marbrand was the mother of the infamous Tywin Lannister and his siblings. Category:House Marbrand